


Forever intertwined

by ExiledPrincess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExiledPrincess/pseuds/ExiledPrincess
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Kudos: 64





	Forever intertwined

Bellatrix was absentmindedly watching the sunrise, Hermione’s head lolled onto her lap. Stroking their brunette mane in gentle reassuring strokes. Sighing as the orange light illuminated the large estate of emerald. For a moment glancing down at the sleeping lioness, sucking her bottom lip distastefully as she thought of how the young woman had domesticated her so much. Tamed, softened her. No, she was still as ruthless as ever. She just chose to have a more gentle nature around her lover. Lover. Love. That didn’t really fit. She didn’t love Hermione. What did she feel for the young witch then? Ugh, feelings. And with that she dismissed the internal monologue. Focusing solely on the sun’s warmth caressing her face and the comforting weight of Hermione on her. Still the need to define them nagged at her, at the corners of her mind. Pulling and tugging. 

Ruby red and yellow lightening and evening blue sparked back and forth. The witches rallying their spells with loud sparks. Showing not an ounce of restraint. Casting out ferocious flames without a moment’s hesitation. They wouldn’t humiliate the other by underestimating the other. Or holding back due their sentiment. As it would more affectionate and meaningful in their relationship for them to push the other to their limit. To exceed their own unprecedented powers. This sometimes dragged on for hours at a time. Summoning familiars and spells, reciting Latin incantations more ancient than Hogwarts school itself. A sentiment growing in their eyes for one another with each round of magic casted between them. Bellatrix cackling not in manic but unadulterated delight at Hermione’s stunning growth with every passing, flying moment. Soon when they sat breathless beside each other, cooling off in a forest clearing beside a crystal cerulean lake, Bellatrix paused. Wondering if perhaps, Hermione was her rival. But when the young witch moved to capture their lips in an affectionate kiss. Bellatrix brushed that thought aside, almost chuckling. No, she didn’t think of many rivals that made love in the sanctuary of each other’s company. Taking Hermione’s face in her cold hand and kissing her again, tasting the salt of sweat on their soft lips. 

The witches had just shared a decadent dinner, with perfectly seared meat and wine that burned in the most sublime way down their throat. And tasted even more sublime on each other’s lips than it did from the fine glass. Hermione stretched out on the sofa, her perfectly sculpted face casted in the flamelight coming from the fireplace. Scooting over toward Bellatrix, subtly hinting at them to wrap their arm around her. The ebony haired witch, always wanting to keep the lioness on her toes did not indulge their request. But instead stood from the couch and gently took their hands in her own and gestured her up as well. Pulling her into a half-embrace, a dancing position. Hermione glanced at her curiously. When the soothing sound of violin strings echoed against the marble halls, Hermione’s hunched shoulders immediately falling back as she relaxed into the pose. As they began to waltz slowly to the orchestra playing from the spinning black disc. Their feet graced the floor barely ever actually making contact with the floor as they glided effortlessly. When Hermione thought how she soon didn’t even feel anything beneath her. Glancing down, her mouth falling open as she saw that they were in fact dancing midair. She gave Bellatrix a disbelieving look who only gave her a playful wink in return as they continued their routine. Soon following into the practiced twirl, Hermione gave a laugh of pure joy. Soon brought close again into Bellatrix’s embrace. Soon slowing, ebbing away from their dance and into the most sensuous kiss. The music long since stopped when they finally parted. Bellatrix mused aloud. “Soulmates.” It fit them perfectly. Hermione crinkled her nose. “I’m sorry?” Bellatrix smiled almost warmly, tucking a hair behind their ear. “Nothing pet, nothing at all.


End file.
